Faiths
Divine Might ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/divine/ Divine You can channel energy to increase your damage in combat. Prerequisite Power Attack (PH) , CHA 13, STR 13, Ability to turn or rebuke undead, Benefit Spend one of your turn/rebuke undead attempts to add your Charisma modifier to your weapon damage for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. This is a supernatural ability Divine Vengeance ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/divine/ Divine You channel energy to do additional energy damage in combat against undead. Prerequisite Extra Turning (PH) , Ability to turn undead, Benefit Spend one of your turn undead attempts to add 2d6 points of sacred energy damage to all your successful melee attacks against undead until the end of your next action. This is a supernatural ability Empower Turning ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/special/ Special You can turn or rebuke more undead with a single turning attempt. Prerequisite Extra Turning (PH) , CHA 13, Ability to turn or rebuke undead, Benefit You can turn or rebuke more undead than usual, but have a harder time affecting undead with a larger number of Hit Dice. If you take a -2 penalty on your turning check, you can add 2d6 to your turning damage roll. Eschew Materials ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can cast spells without material components. Prerequisite Any other metamagic feat, Benefit A spell cast with Eschew Materials can be cast with no material components. Spells without material components are not affected. Spells with material components with a gp cost of more than 1 gp are not affected. An eschewed spell uses up a spell slot of the spell's normal level Heighten Turning ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/special/ Special You can affect more powerful undead with your turning or rebuking attempts. Prerequisite Extra Turning (PH) , CHA 13, Benefit When you turn or rebuke undead, you may choose a number no higher than your cleric level. Add that number to your turning check, while subtracting it from your turning damage roll. If you're not a cleric, you may choose a number no higher than your effective cleric level (for instance, a paladin could choose a number up to two less than his paladin level). If a prestige class increases your effective turning level, use your effective turning level Jack of All Trades ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You've picked up a smattering of even the most obscure skills. Prerequisite Character Level 8, Benefit You can use any skill untrained, even those that normally require training to use Lycanthropic Spell ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 214) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You cast spells while in your lycanthropic animal form. Prerequisite Improved Control Shape feat or Control Shape 8 ranks, Lycanthrope, Benefit You complete the verbal and somatic components of spells while in your lycanthropic animal form. For example, while in the form of a wolf, you could substitute barks and gestures with your paws for the normal verbal and somatic components of a spell. with an appendage of your current form. This feat does not permit the use of magic items while in a form that could not ordinarily use them, and you do not gain the ability to speak in your lycanthropic form Quicken Turning ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 215) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can turn or rebuke undead with a monent's thought. Prerequisite Extra Turning (PH) , CHA 13, Ability to turn or rebuke undead, Benefit You can turn or rebuke undead as a free action, but with a -4 penalty on both your turning check and your turning damage roll. You may still only make one turning attempt per round. You may use this feat only when you actually attempt to turn or rebuke undead. You may not use it when you power a divine feat Reach Spell ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 215) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metamagic/ Metamagic You can cast touch spells without touching the spell recipient. Prerequisite Benefit You may cast a spell that normally has a range of "touch" at any distance up to 30 feet. The spell effectively becomes a ray, so you must succeed at a ranged touch attack to bestow the spell upon the recipient. A reach spell uses up a spell slot two levels higher than the spell's actual level Sacred Spell ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 215) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metamagic/ Metamagic Your damaging spells are imbued with divine power. Prerequisite Benefit Half of the damage dealt by a sacred spell results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by protection from elements or similar magic. The other half of the damage dealt by the spell is as normal. A sacred spell uses up a spell slot two levels higher than the spell's actual level. Only divine spells can be cast as sacred spells Superior Expertise ( Faiths & Pantheons, p. 215) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have mastered the art of defense in combat. Prerequisite Combat Expertise (PH) , INT 13, base attack bonus +6, Benefit When you use the Expertise feat to improve your Armor Class, the number you subtract from your attack and add to your AC can be any number that does not exceed your base attack bonus. This feat eliminates the +5 maximum for the Expertise feat Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:Faiths & Pantheons Category:Feats Category:Faiths & Pantheons Feats